A Spare Room
by gooberlover
Summary: This is set five years into the future. Quinn's mother passes away several months after Quinn graduates from Yale and needing to move forward Quinn puts her mother's room on Craigslist. You'd be surprised at who replies and what happens when you mix business with pleasure.
1. Chapter One

**The Spare Room**

**Chapter One**_**: Introduction**_

Sitting in her cubicle Quinn looks out the window and sighs as the sun finally peers over the tall buildings and lights up her building with oranges strips of light, the day was just beginning and she already wanted to crawl back into bed so he could shut out the world. Quinn was having a ruff week since Monday when she put the spare room in her mother's condo up on Craigslist; she had been receiving texts and calls from various people wanting to know when they could meet with her to talk about the spare room.

Quinn's mother Judy passed away a few months after she graduated college from liver disease, when Quinn found out Judy was sick and she rushed to her mother's side offering her to come and live with her. Judy didn't want to move to New York truth be told Quinn really wasn't the first person that Judy called for help but she was the only one who was willing to drop everything for her mother, Quinn and her mother always seemed to butt heads every time they were together but Judy needed someone to rely on and she was surprise when Quinn didn't hesitate to be there for her.

Judy decided on her death bed that she'd give her condo to Quinn and she wanted to leave all her belongings to Quinn as well because she was the only one who stepped up in her time of need, all of Judy's other children were too busy or had their own problems to deal with. So she had a new will made up before she passed so no one could take a thing from Quinn.

Quinn had no idea why her mother would do such a thing, but she was grateful she still would have a roof over her head and Judy's belongings to keep her afloat until she was ready to part with some of them. "Hey, Umm Quinn... Are you going to answer that?" One of Quinn's coworker pulls her from her thoughts as the cell phone begins to ring once more, Quinn just watches as her phone vibrates to the edge of the desk then stops right before falling on to the carpet covered cement.

"Guess not." The coworker walks away as Quinn looks away from the picture of her mother on her desk and opens her cell phone to see who it is, of course it was the one person that she didn't want to talk to at the moment. Quinn stares at the phone screen a moment longer then closes it, Quinn's sister Franny had been calling her the past few weeks and hounding Quinn about her mother's belongings.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Quinn whispers into her cubical as she shoves her cell phone angrily into her pocket. Apparently Franny wanted some of her mother's things so her children had something to remember their grandmother but right now Quinn could part from anything and she knew that Franny would just pawn her mother's things in the end, Quinn places photo she was holding back on the desk and goes back to typing aimlessly at her computer.

Quinn's work phone goes off and she reluctantly reaches to answer it, Quinn really didn't want to pick the phone up and realize that it was just her sister calling to hound her. "This is Miss. Fabray speaking." Quinn listens carefully to her boss's assistant as she calmly tells her to come down to her boss's office, Quinn sighs heavily as she sadly places the phone down against the receiver.

Reluctantly Quinn walks to her bosses office and she sits down on the only seat available at the moment, her boss's assistant slowly closes the door and as the blinds go down to block the view from hall way Quinn realizes in that instant that she' going to get fired. Quinn's boss quickly types something down on her computer before turning to Quinn and flashing her a reassuring smile, Her boss then folds her hands on her desk and looks at Quinn dead on with a serious expression as her assistant sits down next to Quinn.

"Let me start off by saying you are one of the most talented writers we have here at Tate Publishing and even though we really need you on the floor my associates and I think your talents are not being taken advantage of fully. So we'd like it if you accepted our offer to become our chief editor." Quinn's jaw slacks slightly as her boss's smile creeps back onto her face, a promotion. They want to promote Quinn to editor, one of the best jobs Quinn could get with her lack of experience, Quinn felt as if she was dreaming but it wasn't a dream and it was all right in her grasp.

Quinn sat there and stared at her boss in shock for a moment until the phone starts to ring, her assistant quickly walks out of the office and the phone stops ringing. "I don't know what to say Mrs. Harrison. I've wanted this job for so long and now it sitting right here in front of me.." Quinn's phone vibrates in her pocket and she closes her eyes, Franny just leave me alone for two seconds I'm making the most important decision in my life time.

"If you need time to think about it.." Quinn quickly shakes her head and stands up to take her boss's hand in hers, her boss takes Quinn's hand without a moment's pause and shakes it happily. "Welcome to the big leagues Miss. Fabray. We're happy to have you." Quinn miles happily and thanks her boss repeatedly before leaving her office, as she goes to walk back to her cubicle her boss's assistant stops her at the desk outside.

Quinn smiles at the small woman as she hands Quinn a piece of paper with a bunch of number on it, Quinn studies the paper trying to figure out what it all means. "Okay Miss. Fabray your new office is on the 20th floor. The first phone number is your office number, the second is your assistant's and the third is your faxes please don't mix them up." Quinn nods her head quickly before the assistant takes the paper from her hand and writes something down quickly, as she takes the paper back the assistant walks around the desk.

"Okay your office number is in the top right corner and as soon as you box up your cubicle security will happily take them to your office for you." Quinn's eye widen once more as she nods her head and walks nonchalantly back to her cubicle to pack up her personal belongings, there were boxes already placed in her cubicle and everyone around her was looking utterly confused.

One of Quinn's coworker's walks up to her cautiously and gives her a reassuring pat on the back, Quinn looks at her confused as she places an empty box on her computer chair. "We're sure going to miss you around here Quinn. Make sure to give us your email so we can stay in touch." Quinn stops dead in her tracks and looks around the room, all her coworker's thought she got sacked and they all looked secretly happy about it.

"Okay, but I'll still be coming around.." They all glance around the room at each other in confusion as Quinn removes all her pictures from her cork board and packs her pictures neatly in the box, she grabs the boxing tape to secure the box as a very young and extremely attractive woman walks towards Quinn's cubicle.

All the guys stare in awe and the girls rolls their eyes trying not to seem jealous, she had short brown hair and very long legs that went on for miles. As she approaches Quinn's cubicle she clears her throat loudly, Quinn looks up from the box she was taping and is in complete awe. "My, my. It seems that Miss. Fabray has seen a ghost." The long legged woman says with a thick southern accent that draws everyone into her. She winks at Quinn before placing the clipboard she had in her hand on Quinn's desk, Quinn looks down at the clipboard and at the top of the page it says 'Legal Document' and under it in smaller letters said 'Binding Contract'.

"I need this back on my desk by the end of the day Miss. Fabray." The woman turns around and walks away, she was gone as fast as she came Quinn's eyes were still bulging from her head and a huge lump was stuck in her throat. Quinn melts as the feeling of those big brown doe eyes slips slowly away, she almost looked identical to an old friend and it amazed her to no end.

As Quinn tries to gain her composure her boss's assistant comes over to her cubicle and her coworkers go back to work, her boss's assistant looks down at the clipboard and smiles widely. "Ah, I see you met your assistant Candice. She's new like you but she came well recommended I assure you." Rachel is her assistant? This day couldn't get any better, Quinn smiles brightly as she puts the last of her personal things in the last box and closes it.

"Well Miss. Fabray all you need to do is sign your contract, after you read it of course. And you'll be well on your way. I'll send for security See you later, chief." Quinn smiles wider as she walks away to call the security guards up to help Quinn, Quinn grabs her markers off her desk and shoves them into her pocket. The markers hit her phone and she it dawns on her that she forgot to check her phone, she digs around in her pocket and pulls out her cell.

Three new texts it reads on her flashing screen, the first one was from a guy who wanted to know if she was single instantly deletion. The second text was from her sister saying they needed to talk and the last one was from a woman who was 22 years old, she just broke up with her significant other and she needed a place to move as soon as possible. She was clean and quiet, had no pets and worked as a manager of their local opera house. She seemed perfect, almost too perfect.

-x-x-x-x-x-x -

Quinn walks proudly to the elevator as the security walks behind her with her boxes in their hands, her coworkers all watch mostly in jealousy as the elevator opens and Quinn is face to face with her assistant Candice. "Going up Miss. Fabray?" Quinn slightly nods and gets into the elevator with her assistant and the security guards, as the doors go to close a hand stops them from closing all the way and they reopen slowly revealing the old man that Quinn despised the most in this company.

"So I see that they finally fired your ass. I'm glad! You were dead weight anyways to this company. Your writing was shite and it nearly put me to sleep every time I had to review your articles. Good riddance Miss. Quinn Fabray and don't let the door hit your flat ass on the way out." Candice and the security guards stand completely still in shock as Quinn steps out of the elevator and faces the older man head on, Quinn knew that she could fire him right then and there but she wanted some revenge first.

Quinn grabs the older man by his tie and pulls his tie harshly so they're face to face as she rips him a new ass hole, all her former coworkers are frozen with fear as Quinn shows her true colors for the first time in months. "Listen here fuck face. I've been pretty tolerant of your lazy ass these past couples of years and Rodney, I've finally reached my limit. You are a nasty, perverted, extremely lonely, soon-to-be jobless old fart and if I were you I'd try to be nice to your next boss." Quinn shoves Rodney away from her face with incredible force and he stumbles a few steps backwards then plops into his chair, as Quinn walks back into the elevator everyone looks at her still very confused and lightly shocked by her actions.

"Welcome to hell my minions. I'm your new chief editor!" Quinn grins happily as the elevators close shut right at the end of her speech, Quinn glances at her assistant and see's the smirk that had spread across her face during her lovely speech to Rodney. Quinn raises an eyebrow and the expression on her assistants face fell as she looked at the floor, the security guards start to laugh loudly making the whole shaft echo as Quinn's smile gets wider.

Candice laughs lightly for a moment before the elevator doors open up to Quinn's new office, her new boss seemed like she was going to be a bitch to work with but she knew how to deal with woman like Quinn. "So Miss. Fabray if you'll follow me." Candice steps out of the elevator and slowly walks down the hall way, she could feel that all eyes were on her but she really didn't care Candice was used to being drooled over.

"Right this way Miss. Fabray." Candice opens the office door and smile brightly as Quinn's eyes sparkle with amazement because of her new office, Candice pull the blinds up to pour in the light and the rays of the sun cascade through the window washes over everything. It was like Quinn was a kid at a candy store and she didn't know what to do first, this amused Candice to no end as Quinn walks around her new office touching everything in sight. The security guards place Quinn's boxes down on her new desk and she thanks them for their service, well at least her new boss was more well-mannered than her previous boss's.

Candice walks out of her boss's office and sits down at her desk and puts her head piece in, she looks over at the young man across from her and he gestures to his headset. As she clicks her headset on and she hears his feminine voice and grins, all the assistants on this floor where either very gay or on the verge of being gay and she loved it. "Your boss is a hot piece of ass girl. I mean that suit hugs her in all the right place. WOOF!" Candice's mouth opens in shock as the young man laughs loud enough that she can hear him from down the hall, she never ever thought about any of her bosses that way and she wasn't about to start now.

"Rory I thought you were gay? You bad boy, are scamming on the new chief editor?" Rory blushes slight crimson as he looks at the computer screen to check on his work schedule and his boss's appointments for the day, Candice knew that she had embarrassed him by the way he was avoiding eye contact. She loves the power she holds over all the other assistants because she was known for being the best, Candice's headset beeps and she glances over her should at her boss.

Quinn gestures for her to come into her office and Candice quickly gets up from her desk and saunters into the room swinging her hips a little sexier than normal, Candice always got enjoyment out of making her bosses drool over her but it was harder with the woman than the men and the challenge of woman excited her. "Umm Candice could you send this up to Mrs. Harrison as soon as possible. I'd greatly appreciate it." Quinn hands Candice the folder that has her contract and Quinn goes right back to arranging her personal things around her office, Candice nods quickly and walks out of her boss's office making a quickly stop at her desk before taking Quinn's contract to the literacy publisher.

"Phillips!" Candice hastily turns on her heel and is met with the older man her boss threatened a few hours ago, she gulps audibly as he pushes himself into her personal space and presses his nose against hers angrily. A shiver runs down her spin as she tries to back away from the angered man but hits a wall instead, Rodney smirks bitterly and slams his hand against the wall so she can't escape until he lets her go.

Candice takes a deep breath and stiffens her posture, she musters up a stone cold expression and tries to push the fact that she is afraid of this man out of her mind. "You tell your boss that I'm going to make her life a living hell for what she did to me today. She can't fuck with me and get away. You got it?" Candice nods her head slightly and he smacks his hand into the wall, she flitches as the sound and Rodney chuckles darkly at Candice's now scared expression.

"You know Phillip's I'm not in your department anymore. How about you come down after your shift and I screw you till your flat. If you know what I mean." Rodney winks at Candice as he runs his free hand up and down the outside of her thigh, Candice turns her head to the side and scrunches her eyes shut as the older man's hands inches towards her skirt.

Rodney's hand disappears from her leg and opens her eyes slowly, the next thing she sees is Rodney flying across the hallway and slamming into the wall with force. Quinn's slim hands wrap around the older man collar and pushed him back into the wall as he tried desperately to stand back up. "Sexual harassment will not be tolerated in my department Rodney." Rodney yanks Quinn's hands from his now torn collar as Candice quickly walks over to Quinn in a frightened daze and stands behind her to feel some sort of security, Quinn takes a deep breath and backs away from the older man to give him so space to breath.

"Oh she was begging for it. Walking around in those tight little skirts and the fuck me heels. Longing for someone to ram her into the wall and have their way with her.." The last thing Rodney saw before blacking out was Quinn's fist coming straight as his face, he laid their on the ground by Quinn's feet knocked out cold from a simple punch to the nose. He deserved it and now Quinn had a good reason to fire him, Quinn turns around and Candice is taken back by the angry expression on her boss's face.

Quinn lets out a shake breath and picks up her folder that had fallen out of Candice's hand moments ago, she thrusts the folder into Candice's arms and scowls at her assistant in disappointment. "You deliver this to my superior then come back to my office. Oh and call security too for this ass wipe." Quinn steps over Rodney as he starts to come to, Candice knew that her boss was mad but she didn't have to take it out on her.

* * *

A/N: Please do not hesitate to tell me what you think of this little chapter.. I know I haven't finished 'A Miracle In Disguise' yet but I'm working on it and I'll have the last chapter up in a few days, hopefully. I'm in the process of selling my laptop so I'll be writing when I can, you know how it is :)


	2. Chapter Two: Meetings

_**A/N: **Good afternoon ladies and well more ladies, I hope you all are enjoying your weekend. Here's a lovely update and I hope you all will not be disappointed. as always I dont have a beta so all the mistakes are mine. Make sure to Review and tell me everything you think so far. ENJOY :)_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: **_**Meetings**

Quinn was sitting at her desk with an absentminded look on her face, she had two meetings today and she wasn't looking forward to either of them. The first one was more a sexual harassment seminar then a meeting, but she had to talk about the employee's about enforcing the new dress code and how they shouldn't be copulating in the work place. The second meeting was with the 22 year old woman who texted a few days ago about the spare room and wanted to meet for lunch, she sounded interesting but Quinn wanted to meet her in person to make sure she wasn't some creepy stalker person that would steal all her belongings and disappear in the dead of the night.

Quinn looks at her watch then at her work phone as she wonder what was taking so long, she knew that Candice would call as soon as she was done to tell her that the board room is ready for the meeting but Quinn was antsy and wanted to get it done and over with. "Miss Fabray?" Quinn's head shot up at the sound of her name being called from the doorway, a lite smile graces Candice's face before she steps into her office and closing the door softly.

"The board room is ready for you Miss. Fabray. I set up the projector and the laptop is all ready to go as well." Quinn tries not to look guilty as her assistant picks at her pants for the umpteenth time today, Quinn's superior had decided to enforce a new dress code around the office that left all her coworkers angry and upset with her. But it had to be done and she was the one who had tell everyone, on the plus side Rodney got fired on the day Quinn knocked him out and his nose was fracture in three different places which pleased Quinn immensely.

Quinn stands up from her desk and pats Candice on the shoulder as if to tell her _it's going to be okay_ without actually having to say it aloud, Candice follows slowly behind Quinn and she notices that Candice had been relatively quiet since she had to talk to Mrs. Harris about what happened between her and Rodney. "Are you okay Phillips?" Quinn glances behind her and sees that Candice's head was bowed and she was staring at the floor, Quinn turns around completely and walks towards the woman slowly trying not to spook her in anyway.

"Is it okay if we talk to after your lunch meeting? I just don't want to put any stress on top of everything that is happening today." Candice's voice sounded small and extremely hurt like an upset child almost, Quinn had an idea what her assistant wanted to talk about and she knew that if she was in Candice's very high heeled shoes she would need to talk about it too.

Quinn nods and goes to pat her shoulder again but Candice quickly moves out of the way and walks into the board room, Quinn's taken back by the way her assistant just dodged her as her boss walks up behind her. "She'll be okay ya know? Candice is just having a rough time getting over what happened with that Rodney jerk." Quinn takes a deep breath and turns around to walk into the board room, her boss walks quickly behind her and sits down at the head of the table.

"Good morning everyone, let's get this done and over with shall we? Candice, Lights please." As the lights dim Quinn's eyes settle on her employees, they all look annoyed and peeved at what was about to happen. But this was over do and bound to happen at some point, Quinn picks up the remote for her laptop and the cheesy power point music starts. It was going to be a long boring meeting, filled with snoring employees and a very lifeless boss.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Walking up to the coffee shop she didn't know what to expect, the woman on the phone seemed very nice and proper which she liked very much, but something about her voice sent shivers down her spine like she'd heard that voice before. She just couldn't pin point it and it made her uncomfortable, grabbing her coffee she sat down at the table by the window. She watches countless people walk by smiling and talking on their phones, she loved New York and ever since she moved it felt like home to her.

As she continues looking out the window a particular person caught her eye, she was blonde with her hair slightly pulled back and had a very expensive business suit on. As the woman walked into the coffee shop she couldn't keep her eyes off the back of that woman's head, she knew that woman she thought right as she turn towards her with a surprised look on her face.

It was like she was in a movie, she had a glow around her and her hair blew in the wind. "Rachel Berry." Rachel smiles brightly as the woman in the suit starts walking towards her with a grin plastered on her face, today was already a fabulous day by just casually running into Quinn. Wait Rachel's mind screamed at her, the name of the woman she was meeting today was named Lucy.

"Quinn Fabray, it's been a long time." Rachel reaches out and shakes Quinn's hand firmly, Quinn halfheartedly shakes back before yanking Rachel's hand toward her to give her a proper hello. Quinn's arms wrap around Rachel's slim waste and she grins happily as she wraps her around Quinn and squeezes her tight, this was what Rachel really wanted but didn't think she'd get from Quinn.

Rachel surprised at Quinn's actions slowly pulls away from their hug and sits down, she gestures for Quinn to take a seat and she giddily sits down with her coffee in hand. "So Rachel what have you been up to and don't leave out a thing." Quinn sits there calmly waiting for Rachel's reply, should she tell Quinn the whole truth or a little white lie?

"When I moved here it took me awhile to get into the swing of things. College, Broadway, holding down a decent job and oh my god the homework.." They both chuckle lightly then Rachel continued on. "Well I finally was on Broadway two years ago and then my life dream went a different way." Rachel takes a sip of her coffee and Quinn looks at her intrigued to find out more, Rachel smiles happily and takes one more sip before telling Quinn the not so happy part of her story.

"I broke my ankle on my last performance of the season and I've never been able do the things I had to do for Broadway since." Quinn's expression quickly changed as tears leaked out of the corner of Rachel's eyes, Quinn reaches across the table and takes Rachel's hand in hers for comfort. "It's not all bad, I promise. I found this old abandon building about 7 months back and with all the extra cash I had I put it into restoring the building, it's now one of the most popular opera houses in New York. I tell everyone I manage it but I really own it." Quinn's eyes widen in shock and Rachel now knows that Quinn knows why they ran into each other, Rachel smirks at Quinn's priceless expression on her face.

Rachel pats Quinn's hand as she looks at Rachel like a fish out of water, Quinn's mouth opens and closely repeatedly before she takes a gasp of air. "Okay, so about that room.." Rachel chuckles as Quinn tries to regain her voice and speak, it must have been difficult for her to speak because only little squeaks came out. Quinn quickly takes a gulp of her coffee then clears her throat, this has never happened to her before but it was pretty funny to watch.

"The room... It's yours." Rachel's eyes widen happily as the high pitched reply comes out of her old friends mouth, she flies across the table on impulse and pulls Quinn into a hug. Quinn's just sits in utter shock as Rachel squeezes her tightly by the forearms and slightly bounces them both with complete excitement, this can't possibly go wrong could it?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rachel and Quinn grab another one of the many boxes in the U-Haul, the boxes where being piled into the service elevator thanks to the janitor who lent Quinn the keys for the evening. "How many more boxes Rachel?" Quinn said breathlessly, she bent over and started taking deep breaths. Rachel just shook her head and walked back to the truck to count the boxes, when she realized that there weren't even two boxes left she smiles in accomplishment.

Quinn's phone starts going off and she straightens back up to answer her phone, pulling the phone out of her pocket she notices its Candice. "Hello, Miss. Fabray speaking." Quinn wheezes and sits down next to the elevator. "Hi it's Phillips, I was wondering if you were free after lunch. Because I'd really like to talk to you in private and the work place isn't very private." Quinn nods her head them face palms herself as she realizes that Candice cannot see her nodding, Rachel walks up as she repeatedly smacks herself in the forehead.

"Yes, Candice I can meet you later. Just come on over after work. You know where I live right?" Quinn listens to Candice while staring absentmindedly at Rachel, Rachel sets down the last of the boxes and leans against the elevator door. "Quinn! Did you hear what I said?" Candice repeats herself for the third time finally breaking Quinn of her daze, Rachel smirks as she moves the boxes away from the elevator door.

Quinn quickly listens to Candice as she gets into the elevator with Rachel, Quinn says goodbye to Candice and hangs up her cell phone right as the elevator doors open to their condo. "Okay Lucy, which room is mine?" Rachel smiles bigger as she walks backwards out of the elevator and into the condo looking at Quinn the entire time, Quinn dead pans as Rachel walks further into the condo and stops at the archway of the living room.

"Oh you are so not funny.. You are going to regret calling me Lucy!" Quinn walks quickly through the mud room towards Rachel smiling with a mischievous look on her face, Rachel's heart jumps into her throat and she stands there frozen for a moment.

Quinn stops about three feet from Rachel and takes off her jacket then loosens her tie a bit, Rachel slides the back of her shoes of with her heels getting ready to make a run for it. "Say it again Rachel and I'll be forced to use my extensive amount of yoga training on you." Rachel chuckles and moves her head side to side cracking her neck in preparation, Quinn raises her eyebrows and undoes the cuffs on her shirt.

"Wow I didn't know you were so sensitive about your name… Luuucccccyyy!" Rachel jets down the hall and Quinn follows right on Rachel's heels, Rachel goes for the bedroom at the end of the hall and hastily opens the door. She jumps onto the bed and looks around as Quinn enters the room breathing heavily, Rachel notices this is Quinn's room and it's fucking huge.

The bed had mosquito net drapes that hung over the bed posts and the mirror that covered about the whole walls, Quinn's closet was open and everything was organized neatly and by the looks of it all of her things where labeled accordingly. "Wow, who would have known that you are so OCD!" Rachel laughs loudly but it was short lived because Quinn swept her arm under Rachel causing Rachel's legs to buckle and she fall on her back, she hit the soft bed and bounced slightly on impact.

"I'm not OCD just organized and it's Quinn, midget." Quinn grins as she gets up on her bed leaning over Rachel with a satisfied look on her face, Rachel shakes her head and grabs Quinn by the ankle. She yanks Quinn's leg out from under her and Quinn loses her balance, she hits the bed with a thud and they both start laughing.

As the laughter dies down they both look at each other and smile, maybe living together wouldn't be so bad after all. Quinn pushes the stray hairs out of Rachel's face and before she could bring herself to get off the bed her lips where against Rachel's heatedly, all rational thought left both of their heads as they molded together got completely lost in each other's embrace.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Candice had been having a kind of good day, she hadn't been having a lot of good day. But with every passing day they got a little better, especially because of her current boss. Candice knew that she shouldn't fall for her boss, it was inappropriate and Quinn was way too smart to do something so stupid with her assistant. But Candice couldn't help it she was drawn to Quinn and if Candice showed her that she was interested maybe, just maybe Quinn would think about it and realize they could have a chance.

Candice looks at the clock on her computer and smiles giddily, work was over for the day and this made her extremely happy. She quickly logs out of her computer and grabs her bag full of files and notes for the night, she heads to the parking garage and instantly feels the cold chill. Like someone was watching her in the distances, Candice looks around quickly before getting into her car and heading to Quinn's for their little talk.

Looking at her phone Candice decides to send her boss a quick text at the next light, as her car comes to a stop she takes her phone and fires off a quick text telling Quinn she's on her way. Horns blare from the passing cars pulling Candice away from her cell phone, she steps on the gas causing her car to jolt forward and stall. As she tries to start her car once again a light tap comes upon her window and she smiles awkwardly at the police officer, he gestures for her to roll down the window and she quickly complies.

"You are okay miss?" The officer bends down and smiles slyly at Candice making her cringe slightly, he smelt like old cigars and stale beer. Candice shakes her head and starts her car without a fuss, she sighs happily and looks back towards the police officer.

"I just got this car and I'm not used to the stick shift. I'm more of an automatic kind of girl." She revs her engine before saying bye to the officer and heading towards Quinn's condo, she just hopped that she hadn't worried her boss by being later than she expected.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quinn's phone had been repeatedly going off but she didn't care, she was entangled in her sheets completely naked with the infamous Rachel Berry. Quinn was in heaven and didn't want to come down anytime soon, she continuously caresses her fingers up and down Rachel's side as Rachel sleeps peacefully in her sex induce coma. Quinn couldn't believe this was real, she had wanted this for so long when she was in high school and now it was happening.

All Quinn could think about was Rachel and how she wishes she could just stay like that forever, well everything changed when she glanced at her alarm clock and saw how late it was. Candice would be there any minute and she didn't want her assistant to see her like this, Quinn slowly but quickly slid out of the bed putting on her pants and a shirt that was lying on the back of her computer chair.

She grabs her phone off the dresser and quietly exits her room closing the door slowly behind her, looking at her phone she had two texts both from Candice and one missed call from her sister which she didn't care about. She heard the main elevator shift and she panicked a little inside, the service elevator was wide open and all of Rachel's stuff was sitting there instead of in her room.

How was she supposed to explain that to her assistant or to the janitor that probably needed his elevator back like an hour ago. Quinn picks up random objects and tosses them in other places out of nervousness, she had no idea why she was acting this way and it had to stop. The elevator door opens and Candice smiles happily at her boss, Quinn gestures for Candice to come in and she quickly complies. "Here's some of the documents that where left on your desk the past couple days. There not really important, most of them just need your signature." Quinn nods slightly as she opens the files and skims through the papers, Candice looks around Quinn's condo and is amazed at the decor of the place.

"I hope you don't mind that I just let myself up. I know you gave me the passcode for emergencies and everything. I got worried when you didn't answer my texts." Quinn glances up from her files and walks over to the nearest recliner to finish looking through the papers, Candice looks at confused for a moment until Quinn looks up at her again. "We had a lot of work to do. So Rachel convinced me to put my phone on silent. Didn't mean to frighten you it wasn't my intention." Quinn goes back to her reading as Candice saunters over to her boss and stands behind the chair, as if to read over her shoulder.

Candice's hands snake around to her bosses shoulders and she starts lightly needing them, feeling the knots in her bosses shoulders she begin working at them out slowly causing Quinn to shutter in response. "Why so tense boss?" Quinn just shrugs her shoulders and tries to focus on the pile of papers in her hands, but Candice was making it extremely difficult for her to concentrate when she touched her like that.

"You know boss if you had a place to lay down I could work out all your kinks." Candice's lust fill voice broke Quinn from the massage induced daze she was in just as her bedroom door opened, both woman heard the door and backed away from one another. Candice was slightly confused as she heard footsteps coming from the hall, but as Rachel came into view she was more shocked then confused. Rachel was standing in front of Quinn and Candice wrapped in nothing but a sheet, her hair was tussled and it looked like she had just rolled out of bed,

Rachel sleepily smiles at Quinn before looking at the strange woman in the room, Candice sees the confusion on the shorter woman's face and prays that she didn't come out of her boss's room. "I woke up and you were gone. So I came looking for you." Candice hearts sinks as Rachel smiles bigger, Quinn quickly gets up from the chair she was sitting in and lays the papers on the desk. "I had some work to do and my assistant decided to drop by. Candice this is Rachel Berry my new roommate, Rachel this is Candice my assistant." Quinn walks over to Rachel and Candice plasters on a fake smile, Rachel waves politely and kisses Quinn on the cheek before mumbling about clothes into Quinn's ear ad walking back down the hall to Quinn's room.

"Well she seems lovely." Candice says as she rolls her eyes and picks up her briefcase, Quinn looks at her assistant puzzled and picks up the file that contained the papers that needed to be signed. "Are you leaving? I thought you wanted to talk?" Candice pushes the elevator button then turns around to face her boss, if she would have known that her boss was just as big of a player like everyone else she would have never gave Quinn a second glance. "You seem to have your hands full already Ms. Fabray." Candice gives Quinn a cold look before getting into the elevator and disappearing from view, Quinn scratches her head and stares at the elevator doors in shock. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
